


The Averted Eye

by dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Angst, Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/pseuds/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd
Summary: After the Battle of Twilight Gap Ikora comes to terms with losing her mentor Osiris and the Speaker’s plans for her





	The Averted Eye

 

‘I want to go after him.’ Ikora paced around the Speaker’s tower, her face taut with exhaustion and anger.

‘You know I won’t stop you,’ the Speaker said softly. ‘But ask yourself what you think you’ll find if you face him on Mercury.’

‘I don’t know. I just feel that I should talk to him, ask him why he deserted us when we needed him most.’ 

‘He was your mentor. It’s your instinct to go to him when you feel uncertain. But he hasn’t been your mentor for some time, has he? Not properly.’

Ikora flinched, recalling how she’d defended Osiris’ long absences: his research into the nature of Darkness and Light was what a Warlock should devote themselves to; his leadership was eccentric and erratic, yes, but who inspired the Guardians more than Osiris did? Who since Saint-14 was more beloved?

She’d defended him because loyalty was important and because she’d been certain that he would always be there for the Guardians. _Be there for me_ , a small voice said. A fresh wave of pain rolled up. Nothing stung like betrayal. Nothing. She would remember this, always.

‘All right,’ she said finally. ‘I’ll stay. There’s a great deal to do since the battle, but at least we have Lord Saladin.’

The Speaker hesitated. ‘Saladin’s left the City. He’s not coming back.’

Ikora stared, aghast. ‘But who’s going to be Vanguard Commander? We need leadership. We need –’

‘Saladin’s recommended Zavala to take his place, and Zavala suggested that the leadership be split among the three classes so that the City is never left without leadership again. He will take the title commander but the responsibility and decisions will be shared.’

She thought about this. Three Vanguard leaders. It was a good idea, and Zavala was a veteran and a good strategist. ‘Who will lead the Hunters and Warlocks?’

‘I’ve asked Andal Brask to step up to the Vanguard for the Hunters … and I’m asking you to do the same for the Warlocks.’

‘ _Me?_ ’

‘Who better?’ The Speaker sounded like he was smiling. ‘You don’t have to decide now, but think about it, please. Talk to Zavala and Andal. See if you can work with them.’

Vanguard leader for the Warlocks. It was true that she enjoyed working with the newly risen Guardians. But all that responsibility? That was something else and she’d have to consider it carefully. Lips pressed tightly together she nodded and turned to go. But the Speaker stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. 

‘You needn’t cast aside all that he taught you, or all that you admired in him. His resolve. His quest for knowledge. It was his fixations that led him away from us, not his talents.’

Ikora looked at the Speaker for several moments, and then went down the stairs and to the railings to think. Could she be any more successful a Vanguard leader than Osiris? She didn’t know how to inspire like he could. She’d never made speeches or had to decide where to risk the life of other Guardians. She loved the City, but she wasn’t sure that was enough.

Already she could feel the weight of the responsibility settling over her shoulders, and while it was more than she was used to she was surprised to find that it might be … manageable? Yes, it was daunting, but it was exciting, too. Ideas for the Warlocks began to flicker through her mind. 

_I’ll talk to Zavala and Andal_. She turned toward the Tower, intending to search for them.She’d have to be certain before she said yes. It wouldn’t be fair on the Guardians if she accepted the place and then found she couldn’t handle it. 

_Osiris might come back and then this worry will all be for nothing._  And then the thought twisted in her mind, turning cold and sour, because suddenly she really understood what a grave betrayal of everyone in the City it had been that he’d left them. If he did return she would have to look upon him, talk to him, and suddenly she was glad he was far, far away. 

She kept walking, her shoulders back and her robes flowing around her. Being part of the Vanguard, it was a possibility she was liking more and more. Leading, imparting knowledge, these things appealed to her. Her eyes grazed the sweeping structure of the Tower, saw the stars over her head. It was her place, and her people were here. 

An insidious whisper followed her into the Tower. _But what if Osiris does return one day? What then?_


End file.
